The invention relates to a steering lock, more especially for motor cycles, comprising a lock reception housing which is fixedly connected to the vehicle steering assembly and in which a locking bolt, which is insertable into the steering shaft, and a cylinder lock are located in an axially parallel manner so as to be axially displaceable and being fastened to one another, and comprising a locking part which is secured to the cylinder core and projects beyond the cylinder housing and can be inserted into internal recesses in the lock reception housing so as to fix the cylinder lock in the locking positions.